The Deepest Desire
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Hitoshi wanted to become a hero, but he never thought that goal will give him a new dream. Yandere Shinsou Hitoshi. One-Sided. Yantober.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

* * *

The Deepest Desire

" _Why are you like this?_ "

Shinsou looked displeased, it was at him or at the person he was looking right now? Not totally sure, but is not like he was doing something to prevent it from it.

He wasn't moving from his privileged place after all.

" _If I was closer, I'm sure I could smell his sweat_ " without noticing, he was starting to lick his lower lip. Even distracted, he was trying to be careful; the bush behind he was hiding was full of life so at least it was impossible to see him in this darkness, still, Izuku has been training and the worst scenario was needing to explain to him why he was hiding in the gardens behind the bedrooms of class 1A.

" _You don't want to get caught for that, or something else?_ " A cynical voice inside him asked, at the same time he grinned. Some months before he would mad at himself for those thoughts, having something malicious corrupting him. However, he was over that at this point, and just desist of not listening to his impulses.

Ah, he has been so happy since.

Everything started as part of his goal to become a hero, spying the classes and training of the hero course. Aizawa sensei actually helped him; he never told him why he was in his side, but at been giving advised and sparring in order to be able to switch classes at some point. If he saw something in him or was just plain pity, it was a mystery to this day.

His mentor would never know how he was partially guilty of his new obsession.

He was always looking more for Midoriya; he beat him after all-and somehow manage to break his control-not to mention that sick battle between him and Todoroki; even with all those broken bones he could be a great ally and a problem as an enemy. Soon, he also looks at him at other moments; after all, he should have a balance diet, right? He needed to know what he was eating in lunch; studying is also important, so watch him write and mutter was a valuable resource for the future. Yes, all was for his dream.

He tries to convince himself with that.

" _So graceful_ " It may sound odd to use those words to describe somebody as strong and sturdy as Midoriya, yet, it would be understandable if that people could see him right now. He was practicing his kicking technique right in the open, even to the point that was already night; good thing it was still summer so it was refreshing, not that you could believe that for how sweaty the hero student was. Indeed, an incredible view if you were in that guy.

And Hitoshi was deep into him.

Soon enough he notices he was captivated for the vision instead of remembering for the sake of usability. It was at that moment that the voice was starting to give him problems, making comments about the brightness of the eyes or the cuteness of his freckles; it was obviously true; however, he didn't admit it. Midoriya was supposed to be his enemy! His rival! He shouldn't feel like this!

Still, at this point he was sure the guy would offer some help if Shinsou just asked; he had seeing him enough to view how kind he was, how he loved to assist to people even if they didn't like him, and when they bumped into each other he was not more than friendly and happy to see him. He would feel so flustered, his heart racing so fast and legs shaking as a baby deer; he would play cool of course and invent and excuse, but with those eyes seeing right into him, his emotions got all over the place.

It was safer to just watch from a safe place, not to mention he enjoyed; like a secret between them, how he could grasp those little things others would pass without a second thought. Like how he put on purpose a hand in his mouth to not be too loud with the muttering, knowing it could upset somebody; he was more fixated into wood chopsticks than metal because the second ones would alter the flavor; always preferring use warm water to clean his hands cause his skin in that area is more delicate these days. Nobody knows these things, maybe some being unaware for Izuku, except him.

" _I like you more than anybody else_ " He thought to himself, in a deep breathing, wishing he could just put his nose in Midoriya's neck and got his essence " _And one day, I will be sure you know._ "

He have a new dream, after all.

* * *

Okay, I saw everybody doing inktober or goretober and I got a little jealous, but those couldn't be used to writing, and then I saw yantober. Coincidently, I got into yandere stuff the past few weeks so I thought "what the hell?" and try it. It would be a pain in the ass and probably would fail, but hey! don't say I didn't try!

I need to do the second one, maybe on the bus.

Probably not all of those would be with Izuku, but I admit I LOVE the idea of these little broccoli being surrender by crazy lovers without noticing.

See ya in the next one!


End file.
